A New Beginning
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Yet another sequel, this time for "Forever Love". This is really becoming a series!In this fic, Shinichi and Ran, now married for a month, are both preparing for the greatest challenge they will go through as a couple: caring for their first child.
1. Chapter 1: Waiting For?

A New Beginning......

By: Ichi Okazaki

**First chapter of the Sequel to "Forever Love" by yours truly, Ichi Okazaki...**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a month since Shinichi and Ran "tied the knot", and life was going in a great way for both of them.....

Just a week ago, Ran's doctor had confirmed that she was expecting a child, and Shinichi was shocked when he heard the news. But anyway, even his mom had said children brought luck and happiness to every family, so....well, in fact, even if he did not have the slightest clue on how to take care of a baby, it was great news.

Heiji and Kazuha got married three days ago, and today everything was peaceful in the old Kudo mansion....that is, until Ran, who was at the kitchen cooking teriyaki for lunch, heard the doorbell ringing.

"Hey Shinichi! Can you go get the door? I've got my hands full here!" Ran shouted. Shinichi, who was immersed with a soccer championship match on TV, did not hear the doorbell. Cursing under his breath, he answered the door, and got even more annoyed as he saw the familiar face of Hattori Heiji, with Kazuha tapping her feet behind him.

"Hey Kudo!! What's that frown for? Geez, if you keep on treating your visitors that way, no one's gonna come see you...you're as cold as ever..." Heiji said,with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Just go right in. I was watching a soccer championship, and Ran's cooking teriyaki or something....I said I wanted sushi, but never mind..." Shinichi muttered, closing the door in Heiji's was about to flop down in front of the TV again, but he turned around to face an annoyed Ran. She was getting fatter, but it's probably because of the pregnancy. But really, she wasn't showing quite yet...

"Shinichi, how many times do I have to tell you....don't ever close the door in someone's face!" Ran scoffed, while waving around a spatula. Shinichi smirked, but deep down he was afraid of Ran's spin kicks, which usually are strong enough to take someone's skull off. So he opened the door and Heiji went right in, Kazuha following behind him.

"You guys are just in time for lunch!" Ran said, her mood suddenly changing. " Kazuha!!! The new bride....so how does it feel like to be , huh?"

"Normal. I was always with Heiji, ever since high school....I got used to it already! You should talk, you'd been ever since you were a kid!" Kazuha replied, laughing.

"Huh....weren't you and Heiji childhood friends too?" Shinichi said, looking up from the television.

"Me and Heiji? Friends? Nah....I'd hated him as a kid, he was the world's biggest idiot back then..." Kazuha replied, then whispered in Ran's ear, "Say....Ran, does he do what he promised? That he will be responsible and caring? Come on, admit it....."

"I can't say he's completely responsible," Ran whispered back, " But he sure is caring. He's there whenever I'm down or when I'm in a tough situation...."

"What? You're saying something nice about me?" Shinichi interrupted, making Ran blush.

"HUH??? Who said that??? No, I wasn't! Kazuha was asking me how to cook takuyaki!" Ran replied, embarrassed.

"Liar....I can read it on your face!"

"Then why ask....?"

"Because I'm curious...."

"Well, Kazuha, this is one of the flubs about marrying a detective....they're too curious about every single thing!" Ran laughed, looking at Kazuha's huge smile.

"All right already!!! Let's eat lunch, I'm starving!!!" Heiji interrupted, scowling.

X X X

Heiji and Kazuha left the mansion at six p.m. that night. They went to Tropical Land (after Ran repeatedly tried to give Shinichi a spin kick because he didn't want to go...), and they went home tired but happy. Shinichi hated the trip, sayng it was childish and all....but anyway, at least it was over. Right now it was ten o' clock, and Ran was already sleeping. Shinichi glanced over at the bed. From the door, Ran's beautiful sleeping face was bathed in moonlight. But that wasn't all he noticed. Shinichi spotted a pink notebook with the words, "Ran's Notes" written with a pentel pen on the cover. He was seized by an irresistable urge to read it, so, after checking if Ran was deeply sleeping, he opened the notebook on a random page. This is what it said:

Page: 67 Date: May 4, 1996 2:09 am

Happy Birthday to my beloved Shinichi!!!

Too bad he wasn't here, as always. UGH!!! Where has that detective nerd gone to??? I spend my nights and days woryying about where he is, how he's doing.....and yet he so insensitive to not even give me a call more than once a month (my estimate)! Sonoko was right, I'm COMPLETELY IN LOVE with that person. Why did his birthday today turn out to be one big disaster? In the Beika City Plaza(did I get that right?), a bomb would have exploded (bombs were set up all over the city by a certain architect, Moriya Teiji, who wanted to destroy all the asymmetrical buildings he built...) if "" didn't help me in disarming the bomb. He even said that if we'll die, we'll die together. HUH??? Did that really come out of his mouth? I'm still thinking about it, even after two hours have passed since his birthday, the very moment....say, writing about Shinichi had me thinking about poor Conan-kun. He's kind of like Shinichi, so alert in tough situations, he even saved people from two of the bombs yesterday! I have a feeling Conan-kun and Shinichi know each other. They also resemble each other! Maybe they're cousins or something.....I'll ask Shinichi. I'd written so many Shinichi's that I think I'm really going crazy for that mystery otaku! Even though Aunt Yukiko told me four years ago that Shinichi had a huge crush on me.....hmm, maybe???

Okay, it's really late....all right, I admit it....I'm not just crazy for him, I REALLY LOVE HIM! Hey Shinichi, come back soon! So maybe then....I'll tell you how I really feel!

Missing Shinichi and having a hard time with math......

Yours, Ran

"Ehem....Shinichi, what are you reading??"

Shinichi jumped slightly. He dropped the notebook and turned around to find Ran standing behind him. Ran had a slightly annoyed look on her face, so Shinichi tried hard to make up a perfect excuse.

"Er.....umm....th-this is just s-something I found l-lying around.....and I picked it up and...." Shinichi stuttered, fumbling with his hands behind his back.

"Obviously, that is my old diary, Shinichi. It's private, p-r-i-v-a-t-e. Do I have to tell you a hundred times not to read any of my notebooks you find lying around?" Ran said, trying not to kick Shinichi, even though she really wanted to....

"Er....well, you'd better keep them out of my sight, because as a detective....I always am curious about things...." Shinichi replied, "....and didn't you say there were supposed to be no more secrets between us now that we're married?"

"You have a point. But anyway....some things are really supposed to be kept secret. But anyway....all right! Just read all my diaries! I've had enough with telling you off!" Ran cried, completely pissed off.

"Um...I'm sorry...I didn't really mean to annoy you...." Shinichi muttered, as Ran went to the bathroom.

"Forget it. Mom says pregnant women shouldn't get too worked up about things, otherwise the child she's bearing will unexpectedly fall out...you don't want that to happen, do you?" Ran asked Shinichi, who imagined Ran having a miscarriage,and replied, "NO WAY! I don't want that to happen to our first child...that'll be a terrible waste!"

Ran smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She knew Shinichi really cared about her and the baby, so she would do her best to take care of herself for him....

X X X

Ran was now eight months pregnant, and her belly was already swollen to twice its usual size. She had gained a lot of weight during the last few months, and her feet became so swollen that she spent most of her time in bed, because even taking a few steps was an ordeal. Shinichi was, of course, filled with pity for Ran. He wondered how hard it really was to be a pregnant woman, and he tried imagining himself in Ran's place. Also, he wondered whether Ran hated him for all her suffering. So one night, before going to sleep, he asked Ran about it.

"Hey, Ran...." Shinichi asked, staring at Ran's swollen belly.

"What is it....?" Ran replied, sleepily.

"Do you hate me? I mean....it's because of me that you're always feeling sick and spending most of your time in bed...."

"NO WAY!!! You're completely wrong, In fact, it may not seem obvious, but I'm enjoying this...."

"Huh??? Enjoying....that's strange...carrying all that weight inside must be really hard...."

"Yeah, but anyway, it's for my dream! I really wanted to be a mother for a long time, you know....all this suffering for the greatest present any woman could ever receive..."

"You really are something....."

Ran then turned over and went to sleep. Shinichi stared at her for a long time, then went to sleep himself, convinced that Ran didn't really hate him....

The next morning, Shinichi had to go over to the Metropolitan Police Department for a very important Detective's Orientation. It took at least an hour and a half, and Inspector Megure's lecture was all it took to put him to sleep. Ran had woken him up at three in the morning asking for some fruit salad. Shinichi had to run to the nearest convinience store to get Ran's fruit salad, but when he got back Ran asked for some fried chicken. So he had to run back again, and Ran asked him for donuts, and a whole lot more....

By the time Ran was satisfied, it was 6:40 a.m. Too late for him to go back to sleep, because the orientation started at 7:30. So here he was now, trying hard to keep his eyes open, yawning every minute, and trying hard to hide the fact that he hadn't gotten too much sleep the previous night. But it was useless, for the inspector noticed that by the end of the meeting, Shinichi was already halfway towards a deep sleep.

"Kudo-kun! Hey, Kudo-kun! Wake up...." Inspector Megure said, going over to Shinichi's seat and trying to shake him awake.

"Heh! That little jerk, daring to sleep in an orientation! He should be glad the Chief isn't here, otherwise...." Kogoro, who was only half-heartedly listening to the lecture, sneered.

"Huh....is it over yet, Ran?" Shinichi muttered, still half-asleep and in the middle of dreaming about Ran.

"Kudo-kun!!!! It's me, Inspector Megure!!! I order you to wake up now!!!" Inspector Megure, who was starting to lose his patience, shouted. All the other detectives started laughing and muttering something like "he considers himself the great detective....", and a startled Shinichi bolted upright, now fully awake.

"W-what the...." Shinichi muttered, and stared at the laughing detectives. "Oh! The meeting's over already? Haha....really sorry, Inspector...you see, I wasn't able to get too much sleep last night and..."

"And so? What's your reason?" Detective Shiratori,who was still beside himself with laughter, asked.

"Er....it's because of Ran....she kept me awake all night asking for a lot of food...you probably already know why..." Shinichi, who was very embarrased, replied.

"Oh! Food cravings!! So our Ran-chan is.....expecting, right, Kudo-kun?" Detective Miwako cried, a huge smile spreading on her face.

"WHAT??? Oh, don't remind me...." Kogoro snorted, giving Shinichi an evil glare.

"Oh!! I almost forgot Ran-san was expecting a baby! So...is it a boy or a girl? It's been eight months and you probably already know..." Detective Takagi asked, filled with wonder.

"Er....i-it's a girl....and...oh crap! You guys are embarrasing me!" Shinichi stuttered, with an embarrased grin on his face.

"A GIRL??? Quite good for a first child! And to think you and Ran-kun are still only twenty....a girl won't be so hard to take care of..." Inspector Megure remarked, patting Shinichi's shoulder, and then whispered, "You really couldn't have waited longer, eh, Kudo-kun...?" Shinichi sighed as Inspector Megure elbowed him repeatedly in the waist.

"So when's she gonna come?? What are you and Ran-san planning to name her?" Detective Chiba asked, excited.

"Um....this November, probably...and I think Ayumi is a cute name..." Shinichi replied, grinning wider.

"Be sure to tell us when the time comes, Kudo-kun....otherwise your sleeping escapade here will reach the Chief's ears!" Miwako laughed.

"Also, tell Ran-san we wish her luck! Having a kid isn't easy.....or at least that's what Mom says...." Takagi said, patting Shinichi's shoulder.

"I will! T-thanks!" Shinichi said, rushing out of the room.

"Kudo-kun!!! Remember to come back tomorrow for your "remedial orientation!!" " Chiba called out.

"I'll remember!!!" Shinichi replied, then dashed out of the building.

"Ahh....sweet young love...." Miwako said, smiling. "Seems like Kudo Shinichi has a bright future ahead of him...as a detective and a father...."

"I don't think so...." Kogoro sneered, making everyone in the room glare at him. "I don't care!! Stick up for him as always!!! He's the bastard who stole my daughter from me!"

* * *

**_[End of chapter one]_**

**DON'T YOU THINK THAT THE DEVELOPMENT HAS GOTTEN MORE EXCITING?^^ **

**Oh well, it's your opinion that matters. Reviews from LOGGED IN USERS are MOST WELCOME!!  
**

**And remember, I just changed my user name....**

**ON to the NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**=ICHI-NII=**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Family

A New Beginning.....

Chapter TWO!

By: Ichi Okazaki

* * *

**C H A P T E R T W O...**

Spot ON!

* * *

Chapter two: A New Family

X X X

Time passed by very quickly.....

It was Ran's ninth month now. Everyone, including Shinichi, was excited to see the new member of the Kudo family....especially Yukiko.

"Oh my! Time sure passes by too quickly! In a few weeks...or days....Ran-chan's going to give me a grandchild! Is this how old I am? I'm only forty! Does Ayumi-chan have to come so early...? Shinichi!!!! Are you listening to me??" Yukiko cried, as she and Shinichi were looking at babies in strollers in the Beika Shopping Center. "Oooh, that one's cute! Wow....a blonde haired baby! Must be an American's son....but anyway, how's Ran-chan today?" she asked, as Shinichi frowned at her.

"Not so good. She keeps on complaining about stomachaches every few minutes....I'll bet tonight I'll have to rush her to the hospital. I hate seeing her like that, always frowning and giving me looks of pain...I feel really guilty, Mom..." Shinichi muttered, looking at his feet.

"It's okay, Shin-chan! I was like that once, it seemed only yesterday that I suffered like Ran-chan to bring you into the world....Ran-chan's a tough cookie, she'll be all right!" Yukiko said, trying to encourage her son. He was a little baby once too, and Yukiko remembered how Shinichi had seemed so helpless, so fragile....all those days she had carried him in her arms...how she wished he'd shrink back into the little boy he once was so she could do so once again...but now, he was the one having a child who would also grow up soon....imagine how he would feel....

"Um....Mom, are you....crying?" Shinichi asked, shaking Yukiko out of her dreams. Yukiko wiped the tears welling up in her eyes, and replied, "I guess so....nah! Ignore me, Shin-chan! I was only remembering how you used to be like those babies over there...."

Night came, and Ran's stomach pains were becoming more wanted to just scream and end it all, but didn't have the strenght to. She was also embarrassed to ask Shinichi to take her to the hospital, since he was at the Police Department being congratulated by the inspector for having solved another baffling case. If she called, Shinichi might get pissed off. So Ran tried to forget her pain as she baked a cake, watched a movie on television, and tended her rose garden. But nothing she did would erase the continuous stomachaches, and all through the night she was clutching her stomach, gritting her teeth in intense pain.

It was ten p.m. Shinichi was relieved that he was able to escape from more of the inspector's teasing, and now he was at home, where everything was peaceful....but that feeling was lost when he opened the door and saw Ran lying down on the living room floor,still in intense pain. Ran saw him, and then decided to cry out. "Ran!! Wh-why didn't you tell me it was time? Geez, look at you! Come on, let's hurry! I can't leave you like that now!" Shinichi said, still shocked from the sight of Ran's agony. Ran, who was now limp from the pain, didn't object as Shinichi carried her to their car and drove off to the hospital.

"Whaaaaat??? Ran-chan has been holding out on the baby? That must've been painful...." Yukiko cried, when Shinichi told her the news over the phone. "So....how's she now?!?' Shinichi sighed and replied, "She's been in the delivery room for about....an hour now. Geez, that girl didn't even tell me! What if the baby could've came out in the house? So, mom, tell dad to come here now....if it's okay." Yukiko laughed and answered, "Of course!!! We certainly can't miss out on our first grandchild's birth! Bye, Shin-chan!" And so the phone conversation ended there. Shinichi waited on a bench outside the delivery room, and after fifteen minutes, he nodded off to sleep....

**THREE HOURS LATER.......**

"Um....excuse me...Kudo Shinichi-sama? You simply have to wake up, now!"

"Huh....? Wh-whazgoinon...?" Shinichi groggily replied.

It was Ran's ob-gyne, Dr. Kazumi Miragami, waking him up. "Your wife is alright, she's currently sleeping in Room 234 right now...and your baby girl, Kudo Ayumi, is also fine...she weighs at least 7.8 pounds, and is in the nursery. You may like to check on them yourself..." the doctor said, smiling.

"Eh?!?! It's....done? Ran is....alright? Oh, thanks! I'm going to go see them..."Shinichi replied, completely surprised. He ran to Room 234, and when he got inside, he saw Yukiko, Eri, Yuusaku, and Kogoro waiting for him. Ran was asleep on the bed, and she looked really worn out. Shinichi felt even more guilt slice through him as he looked at his parents' and Ran's faces, and decided to run out of the room and hide from everyone. But unfortunately, Eri, who was nearest to the door, stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, Shinichi. My daughter needs you here. Be brave, no one here is blaming you for anything..." Eri said lovingly, trying to erase Shinichi's guilt and shame.

"B-but Ran....and you guys....especially you, Uncle....I mean, at the wedding, you were all saying Ran and I were still young, that Ran still wanted to do something with her life...I feel like I ruined her! Worst of all... I feel like I took her freedom away!" Shinichi replied, with tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to hide them as Kogoro sneered, "Heh! Glad you realized-" But he was cut short by Yukiko's sharp slap. Shinichi was totally surprised, Eri was trying not to laugh out loud, and Yuusaku said, "Yukiko!" Yukiko didn't pay any attention to them.

"Stop it. Stop messing around with my son. Shinichi wasn't doing anything wrong to your daughter, and as his mother, I know how deeply he cares for your Ran-chan...and as long as I'm alive, I won't allow anyone making my son seem like a fool for something he did, no one, not even you, his so-called "father-in-law"!!" Yukiko shouted, poking Kogoro with her finger.

"M-mom....you didn't need to do that...." Shinichi said, with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey....what's.... with all.... the noise...." Ran muttered, still weak from the childbirth.

"R-Ran-chan!!!" Yukiko said, embracing Ran. "So how was it?? Do you still recognize us? How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. It was tiring, though.....I feel...like a limp vegetable...." Ran replied, smiling weakly. Shinichi, meanwhile, decided to try escaping again, but Ran asked, "Wh-where's.....Shinichi..." He stopped in his tracks. Eri then replied, "He's here, Ran."

"Mom! You came...." Ran said, her smile growing wider.

"Hey!! Shinichi!!! Ran wants to talk to you!" Eri called, giving Shinichi a glare.

"We're going out now, Shinichi. Good luck!" Yuusaku whispered to Shinichi. "Hey Dad!!! W-wait....!" Shinichi called, but they had all gotten out.

"So.....where's Ayumi-chan, Shinichi? I wanna see her, now!" Ran demanded, scowling. " I spent four hours in there! It was a matter of life and death, Shinichi...."

"And I spent four hours sleeping." Shinichi replied. " Ayumi is going to be brought here, I guess...."

Just then a nurse came in. "Delivery! Kudo Ayumi-chan, we took a long time in washing her, she's so adorable I wanted to eat her up!" The nurse said with a smirk.

"Heh, glad you didn't. I'm going to have to turn you in for cannibalism...." Shinichi replied, losing all the guilty feelings. So _that little baby girl _was the thing Ran had been carrying around inside her. It was amazing, the way life went around....Shinichi couldn't stop looking at Ayumi. She was so...._adorable...._and to think that she was his and Ran's....

"Wow!!! Ayumi is soooo amazingly cute!!!!" Ran cried, as she cradled the baby in her arms. She smiled as Ayumi cried sharply, and continued, " But not cuter than you, Shin-chan....you made this possible...thanks a lot!!!!" She gave Shinichi a kiss, and he blushed deeply.

This was the start of a new beginning once more....the beginning of a new family life, for Shinichi, Ran, and now with little Ayumi-chan, who knew what was in store for them....

**

* * *

**

**_[the end...]_**

**_TO THIS SHORT FANFIC....._**

**_I will gladly accept opinions, so write up those reviews! _**

**_I might just add an extra chapter if you wish_**

**_OR you could just wait for the sequel!^^_**

**_Arigato for my readers, the anonymous reviewer, and the ones who added my previous fanfics to their FAVORITES lists!!_**

**_=Ichi-nii=_**


End file.
